Flower Boy
Scum Fuck Flower Boy (Flower Boy for short) is the fourth studio album by Tyler, the Creator. It was released on July 21, 2017 by Columbia. Writing and development Release and promotion Singles Track list Reception Awards and accolades Charts Artwork and packaging There are two versions of the cover: the main cover is a painting by visual artist Eric White and the alternative cover, in the style of a cassette tape, was done by Tyler himself. Tyler got in touch with White in late 2016, after seeing White's work in his self-titled art book. The two had mutual admiration for each others' work; White was very impressed with Tyler's drawings and stated he had a natural sense of color after seeing his sketchbook. Tyler presented his ideas to White – he knew from the get-go he wanted a bee, his car and flowers in it – and White created compositions based on that."MEET ERIC WHITE, THE ARTIST BEHIND TYLER, THE CREATOR’S ‘SCUM F*#K FLOWER BOY’ ALBUM COVER" XXL. July 7, 2017. Below is the booklet for Flower Boy. The published and final version differs from a version published by Tyler on Twitter. As explained in the foldout, Petra Collins took photos with Tyler for the booklet, but they could not be used, so many photographs were omitted or replaced with a different design. Also, some song titles and lyrics are slightly different. A 2010 photo by finnish photographer Sofia Okkonen is used on the page for "See You Again".Sofia Okkonen Instagram. July 23, 2017. Flower Boy – Cover Explicit Sticker.jpg|Cover - main version by Eric White Flower-Boy – Foldout A.jpg|Foldout left side Flower-Boy – Foldout B.jpg|Foldout right side Flower Boy Booklet – 01. Front.jpg|Booklet front Flower Boy Booklet – 02. Foreword.jpg|Foreword Flower Boy Booklet – 02. Foreword (original).jpg|Foreword (original) Flower Boy Booklet – 03. Where This Flower Blooms.jpg|Where This Flower Blooms Flower Boy Booklet – 03. Where This Flower Blooms (original).jpg|Where This Flower Blooms (original) Flower Boy Booklet – 04. See You Again.jpg|See You Again Flower Boy Booklet – 05. Who Dat Boy.jpg|Who Dat Boy Flower Boy Booklet – 05. Who Dat Boy (original).jpg|Who Dat Boy (original) Flower Boy Booklet – 06. Pothole.jpg|Pothole Flower Boy Booklet – 07. Garden Shed.jpg|Garden Shed Flower Boy Booklet – 07. Garden Shed (original).jpg|Garden Shed (original) Flower Boy Booklet – 08. Boredom.jpg|Boredom Flower Boy Booklet – 08. Boredom (original).jpg|Boredom (original) Flower Boy Booklet – 09. I Ain't Got Time.jpg|I Ain't Got Time! Flower Boy Booklet – 09. Ain't Got Time (original).jpg|I Ain't Got Time (original) Flower Boy Booklet – 10. 911.jpg|911 Flower Boy Booklet – 11. Mr. Lonely.jpg|Mr. Lonely Flower Boy Booklet – 11. Mr. Lonely (original).jpg|Mr. Lonely (original) Flower Boy Booklet – 12. Droppin' Seeds.jpg|Droppin' Seeds Flower Boy Booklet – 12. Droppin' Seeds (original).jpg|Droppin' Seeds (original) Flower Boy Booklet – 13. November.jpg|November Flower Boy Booklet – 13. November (original).jpg|November (original) Flower Boy Booklet – 14. Glitter.jpg|Glitter Flower Boy Booklet – 15. Scum Fuck Flower Boy.jpg Flower Boy Booklet – 16. Credits A.jpg|Credits Flower Boy Booklet – 17. Credits B.jpg|Credits Flower Boy Booklet – 17. Credits B (original).jpg|Credits (original) Flower Boy Booklet – 18. Bee Kiss.jpg Flower Boy Booklet – 19. Bee November.jpg Flower Boy Booklet – 20. Back.jpg Flower-Boy – Back and Sleeve.jpg Notes and references Category:Albums Category:Tyler, the Creator albums